The Wish That Was Not Fulfilled
by ProdigalSnake
Summary: Misae's wish was to be loved forever and ever, but Shima can't do that in his cat form. The wish will be fulfilled, he just needed time to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just finished watching the episode of Misae's past in After Story and I really liked the pairing of Shima and Misae so I came here looking for fanfiction but didn't find a whole lot. In fact Shima isn't in the character list for Clannad fanfictions which makes me sad because he was such an awesome character. So as a proud member of FFN I decided to add one to the list myself, hope you enjoy and feel free to drop any comments or suggestions XD!**

**Chapter 1 – Missing**

If fall was the season for separation, then spring would be the season for reunion, that's what Misae always thought. It was the first day of spring season, the cherry blossoms were blooming and school was winding down for the Hikarizaka Private High students. The bell was about to ring and Misae sat by her window watching the pink petals dance in the wind with her cat sleeping on her lap. It was quiet in the dormitory, no rugby team making noises, no Sunohara causing trouble, just peaceful silence. It was in these completely silent moments that Misae's thoughts wondered back to her high school days spent with her special man and it would end the same way every time she thought about him, her heart would ache and tears would rolled down her cheeks. The only thing she has left of him is this cat, always by her side and taking care of her in its special ways. She softly caressed it and planted a small kiss on its head, whispering its name, "Shima…"

Tomoya loved spring whether he showed it or not simply because that's when he met Nagisa and the cherry blossoms were nothing to complain, he would normally even feel better during spring time than other seasons, but today was not his day. He had a huge headache and had to go home early. As he was stepping out of the entrance he noticed a man a few years older than him at his left leaning on the Hikarizaka school sign as if he was waiting for someone.

"Thank you," said the man, as he turned and walked towards the trees.

"Wait who are y-," said Tomoya before the man suddenly disappeared. The man looked very familiar to Tomoya as if he has seen him somewhere but at the same time he was confused at what just happened.

"I'm starting to see things…my headache must be worst than I thought," said Tomoya holding his head with one hand and noticing that the pain was gone.

Nagisa, Kyou and Ryou walked out of the entrance after the bell rang and found Tomoya waiting by the school sign.

"Tomoya-kun? I thought you went home to rest, why are you here?" asked Nagisa.

"My headache is gone and I just felt like waiting, I can't really explain it," said Tomoya.

"Hey guys have you seen my cat Shima?" asked Misae running up to them.

"No we just got out, what happened?" asked Nagisa.

"It was sleeping and then suddenly it woke up looked around as if it sensed something and just ran away, I've been looking for him but I can't find him," said Misae.

"Alright we'll help you find it, let's spread out so that we can cover more ground," said Tomoya.

The group searched throughout the entire village until sunset and still, no sign of Shima. The teens went home after Misae insisted on them getting home before dark, but she continued to search even when it was late she kept looking. Finally she gave up and decided to head home, as she was walking home she felt something following her. She walked faster and the thing kept up until finally she decided to turn around and confront whatever it was.

Meow. It was a stray cat, not Shima but still it brought a smile on her face. She approached it slowly but suddenly a foot came swinging by and kicked the poor kitten to the wall by her left. A drunken man and his friends stumbled into the road and laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Misae.

"Huh who the hell are you?" said the man.

"Hey look she's kinda cute…," said another one. Misae had a bad feeling but she was never one to back down. The group began to close in on her but one by one were thrown, flipped and locked by Misae's multiple wrestling moves until one of them hit her with a stun gun. Her head was spinning and she fell to the ground, she could hear the men laughing, coming closer. Their footsteps stopped and she slowly opened her eyes and saw that her cat was standing in front of her hissing at them.

"Seems like we're going need to kill one more today," said the man picking up the cat by its neck.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Misae trying to move. The man laughed and pulled out a knife and held it at the cat.

"Please!" begged Misae as tears swelled up in her eyes seeing her cat struggle in the man grip.

The man got ready to stab the cat before he felt a hand on his shoulder and screams from his friends behind him. He slowly turned his head and saw a man wearing a beige Gatsby hat with forest green eyes looking straight at him.

"Excuse me but could you stop?"

***Author's Note: Yes I know it was a fairly slow start but the next chapter should have a lot more Shima and Misae in it. Also I realize this isn't very unrealistic but hey the whole arc was about a cat that turned into a human so don't even XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**braelynnway****: Thank you for the review, that one review was all I needed to continue this story I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – Back**

"AHHH A GHOST!" screamed one of the men.

"EH WHERE?!" said a startled Shima looking in every direction.

The man with the knife turned around and thrust the knife at him, Shima's eyes focused and he ducked, dodging the knife. He stepped past the men and grabbed Misae's cat out of his arm, "I'll be taking that." he then ran to Misae, put the cat in the hood of his jacket and picked her up bridal style and ran away.

"I can move now," said Misae, her cheeks were red from the way Shima carried her and her mind was finally back to normal from the shock of the stun gun. Shima stopped running and set her on her foot. She looked up at him, the man she hasn't seen for almost 8 years. He was almost half a head taller than her now, his beige jacket sleeves no longer almost covered his hands but now was rolled half way up his arms. His pants were at the level of his calves and he had no shoes on. His face was more mature now, but still maintained the innocent cuteness it had before.

'_Is he really here? I can't be hallucinating could I? Those other guys could see him so he has to be here, right?_' Misae's thoughts raced through a thousand questions before being interrupted by Shima's voice.

"Are you blushing?" asked Shima leaning in to get a closer look.

"I'm not," said Misae looking away, she was blushing, in fact she blushed even harder when he asked if she was blushing or not, she was just carried by him bridal style and he was even better looking than before.

"But your cheeks are so red," as soon as he said that he was flipped and his head hit the ground.

"Shut up," said Misae irritated.

"Sorry," said Shima leaning up and supporting his body with one hand as his other hand adjusted his hat. Misae couldn't take it anymore as she knees down next to Shima and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you really here?" she asked her voice shaky, on the edge of crying.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said softly rubbing her head with his free hand.

"Why did you leave me?" asked Misae as tears started to come out.

"I'm sorry," said Shima resting his chin on her head, the two stayed there as Misae cried softly in his arm.

"Why don't you have shoes on?" said Misae as they were walking back to the dormitory.

"Well it seems that my body grew but I came back with the same clothe," said Shima holding up his arms and putting up one leg for her to see "these are already too small and my socks and shoes were unbearable so just decided to go bare foot."

"How did you come back?" There was a pause as Misae looked at him and Shima thought.

"I don't know," he said finally with a smile which made Misae sigh.

"But I think it has something to do with your wish," he said looking into Misae's eyes which made her look away.

"How are you going to get into my room?" said Misae arriving at the dormitory "It would look weird to the students if I brought a man into my room."

"Oh no problem," he said as he ran off "just go inside I'll be there waiting."

Misae opened her door and found him sitting at the edge of her opened window. "Are you a cat or a human?" she asked with a half smile.

"I'm a human right now but I think some of my cat characteristic transferred like how I was able to react to that knife and how I was able to climb up here."

"Ah I see" said Misae trying not to be confused "so why is the cat still here? I thought you were the cat."

"It doesn't have my personality anymore but it's still a normal house pet," he said holding out his hand; the cat came and brushed itself it.

"Alright I'll go make some tea; you just make yourself at home."

She started boiling the water in the kitchen and felt a pair of hands around her waist and a hug from behind.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" stuttered Misae, blushing madly.

"I'm suppose to be here loving you forever and ever," he said, now with a blush as well. There was silence between the two of them and he asked, "Do you still want me to?"

"I do!" she said immediately and turning around to face him "You'll stay this time right?" She was scared that she was going to get attached to him just for him to leave and break her heart once more.

"As long as you want me to," he said smiling. The two got back into her room and drank the tea, the two's back against the bed in the dark room.

"Wasn't the wish fulfilled? Couldn't you love me as a cat?"

"I don't think that's what you meant when you made the wish," laughed Shima "but if you're complaining then I could go back into the cat."

"No I'm not complaining," said Misae turning her head quickly to face him, he turned his head as well and they lock eye contact. Slowly Misae leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Shima's cheek. Shima sat there stunned and blushing; he lifted his hand and felt the place she had just kissed.

"Like it?" said Misae smiling at Shima's shyness.

"Y-yes," stuttered Shima which caused Misae to laugh.

"How come it took you so long to come back?" said Misae leaning her head on Shima's shoulder.

"Well it takes time for my body to form just like how it took years before my body was formed to carry out the wish of the real Shima Katsuki."

"But you already messed up with my wish," said Misae crossing her arms.

"Ehhh!?"

"You were supposed to start loving me from the moment I made the wish but you are around 8 years late," said Misae looking up "you owe me."

"Alright, so what do you want to do first?"

Misae thought for a moment, "How about my first kiss?"

"EHH aren't you 23? And you still haven't had your first kiss?"

"Whose fault do you think that was?!" said Misae holding Shima in a headlock.

"You still smell so good," whispered Shima which made Misae blush and loosen her headlock.

As soon as it was loosened Shima slips out of it and grabs Misae's shoulder and pulls her in. Amber eyes meets forest green for a split second before their lips lock together in a soft kiss. Misae closes her eyes slowly and brings her hand to the back of his head and deepens the kiss.

'_Misae-san's lips are so soft, her scent smells good…and she taste good as well._'

***Author's Note: Please take a moment and drop any comments or suggestions that you may have. It really encourages me to keep writing so I will greatly appreciate it if you do.**


End file.
